Are They More Than Friends?
by TheatreGeekAnimeFreak
Summary: Having trouble coping with the loss of her teammates, Yuki (OC), meets Kakashi who tries to find which out of team she should be on. Starting with Team 7, they soon realized that she should be on Team 8. She befriends the Shino and Kiba, but Hinata is a different story. Pairing KibaXHinata
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This is my first story on . Please comment on it I don't care if it's nice or not, just please comment! The first chapter is on Team Seven, I promise you that Kiba and Hinata will be in it :) this all happens in the regular Naruto not Shippūden. The only character I own is Yuki. I don't own Naruto at all. P.S. I'm part dyslexic so if something doesn't make sense please tell me! :D!

Just like a rainstorm, the tears from my face came down, loud and hard. I couldn't stop. Becoming a ninja, now was ... useless. All I could hear was the pulse in my ears. Seeing, the sight of blood everywhere, just made me weak in the knees. I mean, I don't mind seeing others that I barely know dead, but this was different. In a way, I really felt depressed. More depressed than ever. My best friend that I felt normal around, the only one I truly thought life was worth living for. Gone. Everything was just blowed away in the single gust in wind. My sensei, my best friend, and that random klutz on the left. Man, I really hated that guy.

"There, there."

I looked back and saw this masked guy with spiky silver hair. One of his eyes were covered with his forehead protector. He looked like 25 years old. The way he was looked at me and patting my head. It seemed oddly, friendly. But I turned white as a ghost and screamed my head off from the element of surprise. The funny thing is that there was no one there before I start bawling.

"W-W-Who are you?" I uttered in an airing voice. The strand of an awkward piece of bright red hair slipped into my face. Fear, ran though my sea blue eyes as I stared at this man.

"My name?" He asked. The look in his eye hadn't changed, happy to meet you. He seemed too happy. Too out there. Too different. That was something not a lot of people have and the only thing that made life interesting. I whipped eyes and the tears ran down my hand. "I'm Kakashi Hatake. Why don't you come along with me." Fear took over my body. I wanted to take a step closer, but I was paralyzed. "Don't be afraid. Come on." I swallowed hard and started to head in his general direction. I gave my arm and grasped it tight like my life depended on it. Kakashi lead me three other ninjas. The grasp become tighter.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno. And this is ... I'm sorry. I didn't get your name." By the time he finished that sentence, I was biting my lower lip and shaking. My eyes wondered down.

"Yuki Nakamura." When I looked up, all of them were staring at me. Sakura had this look of friendliness, not as cheesy as Kakashi, but still she seemed nice. Naruto couldn't care less who I was. The blank expression his face was like I was invisible, which I knew I'm not. For all he cared, I'm just another stranger that he had to know the name you. But it was Sasuke that made me feel worthless. The way his eyes glared at me. Those eyes ... they cut me like a knife. I stood still for a while just having know clue if I should talk to him or not. I felt like he would be the one to never talk to only if it was important. "Go on, they wouldn't bite." Kakashi pushed me along the grass as I fell into Sakura.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." I whispered, as we both regained our balance. My long mostly, black hair was now in my face, I brushed it back.

"It's fine, like Kakshi Sensei said, I'm Sakura." Her blight green eyes lit up with excitement.

"YEAH! AND I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI! BELIEVE IT!" My ears popped. Maybe being around this kid I will go death.

"Naruto," Sakura smacked from of his spiky blonde hair. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO THAT! YOUR SCARING HER." To tell the truth, I was scared of both of them. More Sakura than Naruto. Falling back, when I tried to backup slowly so they wouldn't notice. Before hitting the ground, I was caught. Shaking, I looked up slowly seeing Sasuke.

"You okay?" Sasuke's eyes followed me and from down here his eyes looked normal. "You're not hurt are you? Klutz." Of course, he is a jerk. As I fell to the ground, I really thought people were idiotic. Just for two minutes, I have met a masked man, two screaming people, and a jerk. I picked myself up and started to walk away. I need to tell the council that I need to be assigned to another group because mine were dead. All of them. But, what hurt the most was being without Kana at a time like this when I was miserable.

"Hey, where are you going?" Naruto called. A glare back at him, I stared with a blank expression.

"To the council, I have to report that my team mates are dead along with my sensei." I turned around and Kakashi was in front of me.

"Did that already. You are of on this team for the time being." Kakashi smiled under his mask. My eye bulged out of my face, as I cursed under my breath.

"Yeah, another girl!" Sakura cheered.

"Another one to slow me down." Sasuke mumbled.

"Sakura." Kakashi Sensei said. "You get to train Yuki. For the rest of you, come with me." Wondering over to Sakura, was a no brainer, but I didn't really know what on earth I was going to have to do. We glared at each other for a while.

"Let's start ok?" As I nodded I wondered what the others were doing. I could feel that something was off. "Show me what you got." It changed. The look in her eyes changed from being helpless and desperate to this is a life or death situation. I grinned wickedly. Staring at each other waiting from someone to make the first move. I gestured toward her, but she didn't move. I shrugged. Moving really fast, I hit the ground with a burst a lighting chakra from the 5 finger tips of my hand. The ground shook as it tore apart and as Sakura was unbalanced I was about the make my streak. As soon as I pulled my shuriken out, I knew that something was off.

Striking fast, I throw 3 of my shuriken at the tree just above whoever was there.

"Why did you do that?" On the ground, Sakura was cover with dirt from head to toe. Pretending that she wasn't audible, I pull the hidden tigger in my left sleeve on my teal, laced back, long sleeved shirt. These shuriken I had thrown were different than the normal ninja ones that people carried into battle. Mine were heavier and pack with explosives of one side and a smoke bomb on the other. A second after the trigger was released a cloud of black smoke rose from behind to bushes. I went in the smokescreen and put a kunai up to one of the intruders right below their neck. The black fog cleared finally as I wondered who I could kill. To my surprise, it was Sasuke. Standing there next to him was Kakashi and Naruto.

"S-S-Sasuke." I uttered. I felt the blood drain from my skin, as a dizziness past over me. I lowered my dagger and put it back in my pouch. I was still a little bit dazed about what just happened. "Sorry." I stared at the ground. "Why were you watching my battle?" I questioned as a directed my focus to Kakashi.

"To see if your any threat to me..." Sasuke muttered. He evaded eye contact with me. To his degree, I wasn't being the klutz I was.

"To figure out you battle style and see which team you will be on permanently. You having lightning chakra would be good here because Sasuke and I are lightning user ourselves, but you seem to have good tracking skills having found us in less than 30 seconds." I smiled, feeling as if I was saved. Maybe I wouldn't be trapped here.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Kakashi confused on what he was talking about. Kakashi sighed, looking at this happened a lot when he was talking.

"Yuki is maybe going to go over to be placed with another team, depending her level as a ninja."

"Why didn't you say so?! You know, Yuki," he put his arm over my shoulder as if he had something important to say.

However, butterflies in my stomach was saying, that was either Naruto is an idiot or he was hitting on me. I thought for a second. "... And that is why you should-" I shoved him to the ground. Staring at him coldly, I said. "Don't out your arm around me again." From the corner of my eye, I could see Sasuke smile a bit. When I turned to him to punch that pathetic grin off his face, there was footsteps off the far right. Someone or something was headed this way. As I closed my eyes to focused my chakra to my ears, I put my hands in the tiger seal. There was three kids, one adult, and one small creature, maybe a cat.

"There is another team coming. Plus some other animal, it's pretty small." I mumbled as I slowly opened my eyes. I didn't realized that Sakura had joined us. The others looked around each as they exchanged glances. By their expression on their faces, I could tell that they knew who the team was. As I stared at Kakashi for the answer, I knew that I would find out soon enough. Kakashi's eye told me to stay where I was as the others and him went in other hiding places. We surrounded the area. Everyone was in place, ready to pounce when the others came. The foot steps came closer and closer. Now I heard voices. "Hinata, I don't understand why on earth you l-" the boy's voice was cut off by a softer voice than mine when I'm scared. "Kiba! Please!" She faded. "I-I-I don't want to talk about this right now." They jumped out of the trees and landed in the trap. I grinned. A glance over at Kakashi, told me one thing, don't kill or hurt anyone or fire off any explosions. I rolled my eyes, as I knew I had no choice but follow instructions. Kakashi raised his hand as we all prepared to strike with our kunia, but when I looked over they were gone. As we all lowered our daggers, there was a faint breath behind me. As I turn around, I saw him.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! 3 I hope you liked the first chapter and I will post the next chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I lied. I own Yuki and Kana. However, I don't own Naruto, all rights don't belong to me. A big shout out to StrawHats31 for helping me edit my story! :) thanks StrawHats31! Also a thanks to everyone who follows this story! I try to update every week or sooner.

Letting my guard down for a second was a rookie mistake, however that wasn't the worst part of it. The faint breath behind me turned into a low growl. When I turned around, I saw him. A white puppy with light brown ears, glared into my eyes. I smirked. A puppy couldn't take me down, even if it was a ninja hound, I highly doubted that.

"Yuki!" Naruto called, "Just because it's Akamaru don't let your guard down!" I rolled my eyes and faced him, but he was already on the ground with Kiba on top of him. "You know, for once he's right." Kiba mocked me. "Akamaru, sick her!" In a flash, Akamaru pounced at me, as I crossed my arms to bear the impact. That was a mistake. Akamaru bit my right forearm. The blood gushed down, as it dripped on the ground.

"Ow, Ow, OW, OW, OW!" I panted in between breathes, as I shook my right arm furiously. However, he just tightened his grip. "GET THE HELL OFF ME, YOU BASTARD!" I yelped. I hadn't thought about trying to calm down. Instead, I used my chakra and focused it in the roof of my mouth. It slid down my two canine teeth, as it formed two fangs. They screeched with lightning chakra, as I hissed over them. I knew then my blue eyes, had turn a neon green. Without a thought in my mind, I bit Akamaru on his neck. As he fell to the ground, I wiped the blood off my teeth. The rush of chakra stopped, I knew my fangs were gone and my eyes were back to normal. "Wow." I heard Naruto mutter.

"AKAMARU!" Kiba yelled, as he got up from holding down Naruto. I looked around and saw Sasuke and Sakura fight Kiba's other teammates. Sasuke's eyes turned a blood red while he was dodging the other guy in the light gray coat's punches. While Sakura was just standing there with her kunai in her hand as Hinata stared at her with her cold, veiny eyes. The thought accord to me where was the other woman and Kakashi, but I knew there was no time to worried about them, I had Kiba to deal with.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO AKAMARU!" Kiba yelled, as he ran at me with his kunai. I reached into my pocket to pull out some shuriken, however Naruto got to Kiba first. He easily side kicked him.

"Go!" He yelled at me. "Help Sakura! I got a score to settle with Kiba." He sounded overconfident in himself, but I nodded. I leaped over to Sakura, who was in the trees trying to dodge Hinata's chakra blows, but was failed every time. I used the shuiken, that I was going to use on Kiba, and throw them at Hinata, hitting her clothes pinning her to a tree.

"Well, well, well," I wickedly laughed at her. "Look who is wining now, let me tell you a bit of advise. Try to escape and you will explode." The blood drained from her face. I looked down at my right sleeve about to pull the trigger for the bomb, but I remembered what Kakashi's look warned me about. My sleeve was covered in my blood as well as my hand. I sighed. As I turned to look at Sakura, she was facing the other direction. I followed her eyes, as they lead me to Sasuke's battle with the guy in the light gray coat. "Who's that?" I questioned Sakura.

"Shino. He uses beetles to battle an enemy." She didn't even disconnect from the battle. I looked at how Naruto was doing and he had knocked Kiba out and Hinata was trapped, so that left Shino. I looked back at Hinata who just stared at me.

"What?" I looked at her like she was crazy. She evaded eye contact with me. Her eyes were normal now, but she quietly hung there as she fiddled around. "Hinata is something wrong?" She looked up, startled at the sound of her name.

"H-h-how do you know my name?" She stuttered, in an airy voice. I looked at her and sighed. I wanted to say because I am God and I know everything on the planet, but for some strange reason, I wanted to tell her the truth.

"I'm a tracker and I heard you and Kiba talking before you attacked us." I explained. Then I realized something. "Why did you attack us anyway?"

"Kakashi asked Kurenai sensei to help us fight against you to test your skill level." She looked down, as her voice faded.

"WHEN ON EARTH DID HE DO THAT!" I voice got all high and squeaky. "DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS!" I turned to Sakura, who shook her head. I face palmed myself. "Dammit I looked like an ass out there!" Then I was over gesturing everything. I took a deep breathe to calmed myself. As I turned back to Sasuke's fight, I saw it was over now. Sasuke was on top on Shino and his eyes were back to being rock hard and cold. "I guess we won?" I questioned myself.

"Let Hinata go." Shino demanded, as Sasuke got off him. Naruto went to Kiba offering to help him up, which Kiba accepted and ran over Akamaru's aid. When Kiba touched him, he sighed relief. I focused my chakra at the soles of my feet and jumped to the tree where Hinata was stuck. "Don't worry, Kiba!" I called to him. "He will wake up in like 10 minutes at the most!" I smiled as I pulled out the four shudiken out of Hinata's clothes. She fell to the ground, landing of her feet, she looked alright. When I jumped down, I felt dizzy. The world started to spin, but I shook it off, fighting against the feeling.

"Yuki," Sakura said to me looking worried, as she jumped down from the trees. "Your arm." I looked down and remember I was bitten by Akamaru. "Here," She said, gently as she pulled out some wraps. "Let me help you." I flipped over the cup of my right sleeve revealing the trigger and wireless device stitched to it. After that, I rolled up my sleeve carefully, making sure that I wouldn't accidentally push the trigger and kill everyone. The bite was deep then I thought, you could practically see bone. "We will take you to the hospital later." Sakura told me, as she wrapped the gauze around my forearm. I rolled my eyes. I had worst. It's not like I am dying. "There." She finished wrapping my arm. I thanked her for being kind, but I guess she owned me for saving her from Hinata's attacks. Kakashi and Kurenai walked out of the shadows. They stared at me. I evaded their eye contact and looked at Akamaru, who was huddled in Kiba's arms.

"Yuki," Kakashi started.

"I know, I'm kicked off the team for biting Akamaru and threatening to kill Hinata, right?" I muttered. Kakashi stared at me. He look surprise that I had spoken those words. "No, that's not what I was going to say." His expression changed back to normal, the same old bored look. "You are being switched to Team 8 with Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Kurenai."

"WHAT!?" We all yelled in unison, expect for Sasuke and Shino. I looked at my new teammates that I just attacked. I had a lot of apologizes to say to Kiba, Hinata, and Akamaru. I gulped. I was probably alright hated by over half of my new team. This was going to be fun. I turned back to my now old teammates. I sighed. I was just getting use to them and now I had to start on a new team, even though I did hate all of them. We worked well together. I turned to my new team. Kiba glared at me for hurting Akamaru, who still hadn't woken up yet. Hinata hid behind Kiba, as she stared at the ground. Shino wore sunglasses so I couldn't tell anything of his expression, it reminded me of Sasuke's usual look. I smiled at them.

"I'm sorry for biting Akamaru." I looked over at Kiba. "Also for pinning you to that tree over there." I said, as I turned my attention to Hinata. "And any other thing I did." I stated that at Shino. "Could we maybe start over pretend that none of this happened?" I questioned them. They looked at each other, then back at me and smiled, well Kiba did at least. Akamaru started to woke up after my lightning fangs bit him. He glared at me and growled.

"Akamaru, be nice to her." Kiba told him. He yapped back. "I don't care about that, she is part of the team now." He barked twice and looked at me. "That's not the answer. Be nice." He repeated. Akurmaru leaped out of his hands and walked away. Kiba sighed and followed him over there. We all had nothing to do. No missions and we just finished a brutal battle. Sasuke jumped up in the trees, well Naruto went to talk to Sakura. Kiba ran around with Akamaru, when Hinata went stood there and watched Naruto getting slapped by Sakura. Shino and I went over the shade of a tree, well Kakashi and Kurenai went home.

"So, Shino." I started. "tell me a little bit about yourself." I made eye contact with him as he stared back coldly.

"My favorite foods are wild grass salad and winter melon. I don't like anything with a strong smell." He monotony said. I looked at him for a while, then nodded.

"Okay?" I looked over at what the others were doing. Hinata was over with Sakura chatting, while Naruto came this way. He stopped in front of us.

"Hey Yuki." I looked up at him. I could tell from the second he came over here he wanted to ask me something. "Could you teach me that move you did on Akamaru?"

"Um.. Sure? Maybe," I pondered for a second, "What kind of chakra do you have?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Fire, wind, lightning, earth, or water?" Shino commented.

"I still don't get it, believe it."

"Moving on." I sigh. "First you need to store up chakra in the roof of your mouth, people say that soles of your feet are the hardest place, not true it's the roof of your mouth." From the corner of my eye, I could see Sasuke sit up. Naruto made the rat hand seal and closed his eyes. After a minute passed, I told him, "Now open your mouth and let the chakra flow down your two canine teeth." When he did that he had way too much chakra to control, causing him to loose focus. For a moment I thought I died, but that wasn't the case. The next thing I saw was everyone was covered in dirt from head to toe. We blinked, then Sakura and Kiba exploded.

"NARUTO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" They both screamed on the top of their lungs and Akamaru let out a big bark, for a small dog at least. They began to chase around Naruto, they threw shudiken and kunia at him while Shino, Hinata, Sasuke, and I just watched.

"Hey Yuki." I familiar voice said to me. I looked up and saw Kana there. She looked the same as usual for being a ghost. She looked 15, but really she was over 500 years old. Her brown eyes stared at me, they wondered why I was covered in dirt and such. "Should I ask?" I shook my head, not wanted to explain what happened to the bleach blonde ghost. "Do you want to use water style to clean you up?" I nodded, as I did the my hand signs. Ram, tiger, ram, boar, monkey, and my own hand sign, casted me outside of my body. My body crumpled, that no will was holding it up. However, my eyes glowed a faint light blue. Shino didn't notice though he was busy, watching Akamaru and Kiba use Fang over Fang on Naruto. He stared at Kiba, who got angrier and angrier every second. Kana flew into my body, reanimating herself, only she looked like me. I floated above the ground, as I watched Sakura beat the crap out of Naruto. They couldn't see me. I was invisible to everyone who was alive, but Kana. I could be seen if I wanted to but I didn't. I wanted to see if they figured out what was going on.

I turned back to the fight that Shino was watching. Kiba was about the actually stab Naruto in the head. Right as he was about to deliver the final blow, he stopped. I looked at him, and he was struggling to move.

"I can't move!" Kiba called out, as he tried to gain control of his own body again.

"Really, Kiba." a new male voice said. I floated over to him, as I studied his characteristics. He had black hair slicked into a ponytail, with lazy look on his face. He wore a chuin jacket and he stood in the exact same pose as Kiba. Kiba's expression changed, he recognized the voice.

"Shikamaru!" He roared. "Let me go!"

"As much as everyone here wants to see Naruto killed, we can't. It's troublesome, but true." he sighed and jumped down from the tree he was preached on. Kiba turned, both were walking toward each other. They were connected by the black strip on the ground.

"Release your jutsu now." Kiba demanded, as he growled.

"Fine, just don't kill Naruto." Kiba sighed as he nodded. The black strip disconnected and turned back into their two shadows. I floated over to Kana. As I sat next to her, I asked, "What just happened?"

She turned back to me and stated, "I don't know." Shino stared at her for a while. "What? DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!" Kana was getting red and antsy. "I'm not crazy! I'M NOT CRAZY!" Her voice got higher than high. Even Sasuke stared at her now. She looked at me for help, but I didn't know what to do. Shino looked at her for a minute, then looked at Shikamaru, who nodded. He got down on one knee and said, "Shadow Possession Justu!" The black line that Kiba was attached to came at Kana. I knew by the time I could do anything Kana would be stuck, there was nothing I could do. Shikamaru was too close.

"Shino, now can you explain?" Shikamaru questioned him, both he and Kana put a hand on their hip.

"Look closely at her. What do you notice?" Shino pointed at Kana. I guess he had figured it out. He was smarted than I thought. Naruto stared at her closely, well Sasuke came closer.

"I don't see anything different, believe it." Naruto sighed. I stood right next to Naruto, took a deep breathe. As I let the chakra, flow over me. I let them see me. Everyone was in shock, but Naruto who didn't see me.

"Really?" I sarcastically laughed. "'Cause I see a lot different about her and me." Naruto jumped and turned pale.

"G-G-G-G-G-G-G" Naruto stuttered. "GHOST!" He ran behind Sakura who was also pale.

"I prefer to be called a sole-walker." I started and Kana finished. "Ghost make me feel like I'm depressed, which you can tell somewhat alive." She smiled. They stared at her.

"I still don't see the different between them." Kiba exclaimed. I sighed and pointed to my eyes. He looked closely and nodded. They finally noticed. My eyes were blue and Kana eyes were brown.

"Can I have my body back?"

"Didn't you want-" She started.

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Go ahead!" Everyone looked at us, they were out of the loop. Kana and I understood each other, we are two of a kind. She signed the hand seals for the water water whip and wrapped in around herself and got all the dirt off. She shook out my hair. The other stared at her. I sighed and whispered to her. Then she used her water style to clean the rest of us, but Shino didn't look happy about getting wet.

"Now can I-" I started.

"No problem." Kana nodded. Her eyes glowed a faint blue blue as my body fell, however Shino caught it. While that was going on I made a return seal and I disappeared back into my body. When I opened eyes and looked up at Shino, who was still staring at me with those cold eyes.

"Thanks." I muttered, as I got up. I disconnected from the others and stared, what seemed to nothing, but I was staring at Kana. She seemed to stare at Kiba.

"Shikamaru," Sakura started. " What are you doing here?" Shikamaru sighed, not wanting to explain.

"What a drag, there was an explosion here." Sakura stared at him. He sighed. "I came to see what happened." Shikamaru turned back to the forrest. "I should get back to my team." He jumped up into the trees. "It was nice to meet you, uh"

"Yuki." I called.

"Right." He hopped off into the distance. I looked back at everyone. Awkwardly, we stared at each other, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, Kurenai came out of the shadows.

"Team 8," Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Akamura, and I looked at her. " You have a new mission." She threw a scroll to Shino. "Like usual Shino is the leader, it is a rank B mission" Shino looked at us.

"Meet at the gate at 9:00 tomorrow morning." He directed his attention to me. "And don't be late." I nodded a little annoyed. "Get some rest and see you there." Shino left turned and walked away with Kurenai.

"You're lucky, believe it" Naruto turned and left. Sasuke and Hinata didn't say anything, they both turned and the opposite direction and left for the town.

"Hinata, wait up!" Kiba called as Akamaru and him ran toward her.

"Yuki?" Sakura said. "Let's take you to the hospital. That arm of yours will need a quick healing." She dragged she into town. I wasn't really focused on where we were going. All I could think about was the mission tomorrow.

Author's Notes: I hope that you liked this chapter. Please comment!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three The Bet

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read Chapter I know it was really, long I think I went a little over board, but this Chapter is a lot shorter than the last one. I hope you guys like it! Please Comment because I'm not sure that you guys like the story and if you don't comment, follow, or favorite then I thinking of starting a new story instead. Prove me wrong, and comment below even a simple :) will do! I don't own Naruto.

At 8:45 in the morning I sat on top of the gate watching the sun rise, thinking about what happened yesterday. Right after Sakura took me to the hospital, I ran into Naruto. We talk for a made a deal. Since I tried to teach him a new jutsu than he had to teach try to teach me a new one. I didn't have time to master it, but I'm hoping it will be us complete the mission. It could be useful, if I could pull it off.

"Yuki!" A monotony voice called. I turn around, Shino stood there. I jumped down, the dust clouded around my feet.

"Shino." I looked at him. He stared back. For a moment we just stood there. "What's with Hinata?" I said softly.

"What do you mean?" Shino said.

"She hates me! Don't you see it!" I started. "She hates because she is obviously in love with Kiba and I bit Akamaru and -"

"Hinata loves Kiba?" Shino questioned. "I don't know what you're seeing. She's in love with Naruto, not Kiba."

"You're wrong, Shino. Hinata loves Kiba. I saw them after we all went home yesterday. Sakura and I were heading to the hospital and Kiba and Hinata were talking and laughing. She might have a crush on Naruto, but her true feelings are with Kiba. Plus, Kiba wanted to walk home with Hinata. I have been on this team for least then 24 hours and I can tell those two are in love."

"I would bet you are wrong."

"Want to do that?" Shino stared at me, in curiosity and I smiled. "Okay it's a bet. I bet that Kiba and Hinata will realize that they have feelings for each other by the end of the mission."

"Deal."

"If I win, then you..." I trailed off and thought. "Ask Sakura out in front of everyone getting down on one knee." Shino stared at me for a while, not knowing how to comprehend my insanity.

"Do you really want to push this really far?" Shino questioned. "Because when you are defeated then you won't be happy." I nodded. Fire, burned into my eyes, I knew I was right and I was going to prove to Shino that I was right. He sighed. "Fine, deal, but you wouldn't like what is coming next." I gulped, but I was ready for anything that he would throw me. "If I win then you have to makeup with Sasuke." My eye budged out.

"Makeup with Sasuke. That jerk, Sasuke! How on earth could I do that, but I will figure that out later.

"Deal." Shino looked shocked. I smiled wickedly. "This is going to be a fun mission, but we aren't going to tell Hinata and Kiba we are betting on them, right?" Shino nodded. "Good. So, what's our mission?'

"I don't like repeating myself, wait until everyone is here."

"Fine, geez, is it bad that I wanted to know" Hinata came racing up to us.

"Good Morning" she softly said. "Am I late?" Shino shook his head.

"We were just here, early." Hinata nodded. We stood there is awkward silence for a while. Kiba was the last to show with Akamaru on his head.

"Let's get going." Kiba yawned. "What's the mission?" Shino laid down the scroll he got yesterday. It opened to a map.

"The Land of the Snow, our mission is to spy and/or

assassinate a potential threat to the Leaf Village. There are rumors that this man, we are looking for, is working with the Akatsuki." Kiba and Hinata looked at each other while I was just plain confused.

"The Akatsuki?"

"An evil organization out get jinchuriki, to take over the world."

"Jinchuriki?"

"People who have tailed beasts in them. They have special powers." I nodded. I somewhat understood. "It will take three days time to get there." We start to walk along the path. Shino and Kiba lead us as Hinata and I followed behind.

"Hinata," I started, as she looked up. "Um... Since we are on the same team, maybe we should know a little bit more about each other?" She nodded and looked at me so I could start. "Okay, as you know I'm a soul-walker, someone who get cast their soul out of their body. My other team, before Team 7 was killed. I was the only surviver. This was the second time it happened. My parents were killed when I was 6. I lived on the street ever since." Kiba turned around, staring at me.

"Your turn."

"As you since I have a kekkei genkai, the Byakugen."

"Is that when your eyes go all veiny? She nodded then continued.

"I'm next in line to be the head of the Hyuga clan and I-" She was cut off by Kiba.

"Love Naruto." He coughed. I smiled. These two were flirting. Hinata blushed so red, she was going to explode.

"Kiba!" She yelled. "I wasn't going to say that!"

"We all know it. She was going to find out sooner or later." I smiled.

"Why don't we leave you two alone" I pushed Shino ahead of Kiba and Hinata.

"Don't touch me, ever again." Shino demanded, after we were a good 30 feet away.

"Sorry, but we need to leave those two alone."

"Three."

"Three?"

"Akamaru."

"Dammit! Wait, he doesn't count. Kiba and him are like connected. They are almost like one person. You know like me and Kana!" He nodded. "Kana, could you do me a favor?" I looked to my right, as the soul appeared.

"What is it?" She looked at my with a dazed look. I flicked my eyes toward Kiba and Hinata. It clicked it her head. "Got it!" She zoomed off in their direction. I smiled, I don't know about Shino, but I'm going win. I was going to do everything in my power.

"You think having Kana spy on them is going to help?" Shino stated. I looked at him, I knew people thought I was scary, but Shino scares me. "You know you're face says everything, including what you are thinking." I gulped.

"Wow." I muttered. I was ticked off by that. All I did was tell Kana was to see what they were up to.

When we stopped for the night, I looked up at the stars, as the others ate. I was laying down in the soft, green grass. I wasn't hungry, I had my mind set on other things. Other things as in can people read me like a book? I thought I hid my emotions pretty well, but Shino could let exactly what I was thinking, in a flick of an eye. I found myself feeling violated, I changed my position just at the thought of it.

"Yuki?" A voice said behind me. I looked up and saw Kiba over me, looking down as I stared blankly to him. "Is something wrong?" I shook my head, thinking that he could read my like a book, too. He sat down next to me and sighed. "Yuki, can you keep a secret?" I shook my head.

"Sorry, Kiba, with Kana around I don't have a choice." He laughed.

"I know how you feel. I always have Akamaru with me." Akamaru yalped, as he wagged his tail. I smiled. "Back to the question at hand, can you keep a secret?"

"With the way Shino reads me, no."

"Stop avioding the question. Shino can read everyone like a book. It's his superpower."

"Other than controling, bugs."

"He could is a BM!"

"Please tell me, BM stands for Bug Man." Kiba laughed.

"Whatever you say," Kiba rolled his eyes. "We can tell Shino that, but we all know what it really stands for." I lightly punched. "Hey!" He punched me back. I shook my head and grinned. "Answer me this time." Kiba said all serious. "Can you keep a secret?"

Author's Notes: Question: Would you rather me post longer chapters like Chapter 2 or Shorter chapters like Chapter 3?


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: I don't own Naruto. Please read the Author's Notes after the story. Also I do know they speak Japanese, but I don't speak Japanese, but I do know Chinese. 对不起！(Translation: Sorry!)

"Sure, Kiba." I smiled. Then looked back up at the stars, that twinkled in the sky.

"I need your help." I looked at him, more confused as ever.

"Before I agree to anything, can you be a little more specific? Sorry not a mindreader."

"No. I can't"

"Why not? I can't do anything if you're not going to tell me. However, I will keep your secret." He looked over at Shino and Hinata, who were around the fire.

"ImadeabetwithShino." He muttered, really fast.

"请问，你会说英文吗？ 'Cause you're not making any sense. Stop speaking cursive on me. Whatcha say?" I smirked. (Translation: Excuse me, Can you speak English?)

"I made a bet with Shino." The blood drained from my face. I was in complete and utter shock.

"You too? Wow." I slowly said.

"Yeah, Wait! You too! Whatcha bet him?" I shook my head and shrugged. I gulped.

"I'm not suppose to tell you. I really don't want to loose." I shivered at the thought of kissing Sasuke and then being killed, by him.

"What happens if you loose?"

"Well, ... Let us say there is an emo guy I have to kiss, for a while."

"Sasuke?"

"I didn't hid that well did I?" He shook his head and smiled at the thought of Sasuke and I kissing.

"It's okay. However, Shino isn't making me do anything that embarrassing as you though." I raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing if you loose?"

"The loser pays for a team bonding lunch. So, if I lose please don't eat a lot." I nodded and smiled. "Does Shino have to make out with Sasuke if he looses?" I shook my head.

"No, he has to ask Sakura out, on my knee in front of everyone." Kiba laughed.

"I really want to see that!" I nodded. We sat there under the stars for while, laughing our heads off. After we stopped, I figured out a loop hole in the bet I made with Shino. We said we wouldn't tell Kiba and Hinata we were making a bet on them. However, we never said we couldn't ask about them if the liked each other.

"Kiba?" I started. "I know this is awkward because I known you for only a day and a half and-"

"Yuki? Can you get to the point?"

"Do you like Hinata? I mean not like as a fr-"

"Yes. I have feelings for Hinata." I was in shock! I was right, Kiba had feelings for Hinata. I smiled with relief.

"I knew it. But the question now is-"

"Are we dating? The answer to that is no."

"Is that why you tease her all the time?" He nodded. "Is it be-"

"-cause she likes Naruto?" We finished at the same time. Akamura yapped. Kiba chuckled as Akamura wagged his tail.

"Yup that is the reason, I haven't asked her out. She's in love with Naruto and I'm in love with her."

"Then we will have to work together make it happened." I smiled. "Okay, I have a plan!" Kiba smiled.

"What is it?" I looked over at Hinata and Shino, who were just over there talking by the fire.

"Follow me." I pulled Kiba deeper into the forrest. Not wanting Shino to hear us, We stopped when we were a little more than out of sight. Akamura and Kana followed quickly.

"What did you do that for?"

"So, Shino can't mess with our plan."

"Shino is a tracker, he could be listening no matter where we are."

"If you think that he is going to play dirty, then so will I. Hey Kana can I have your help?" She nodded.

"Is this about?"

"Yup. Can you just spy on Shino?" She nodded and zoomed off in Shino's direction.

"That should take care on that!"

"Come on let's start!" Kiba and I sent the rest of the night talking about what he should do when we got to the Land of Snow. I was excited. Kiba and Hinata will fall in love on the mission and Shino will loose my bet. I wondered what Kiba's bet was. I thought from here it could only go up. I thought I finally was fitting in with everyone. I went to bed with a smiled on my face.

The next day I did the same thing with Kiba. We reviewed what to do tomorrow, when we finally got the Land of Snow.

"Good. I think you have it down." I smiled. "Hopefully, Hinata is the kind of girl that likes this stuff."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone is different and find different people attractive. Like who does Shino like?"

"I have no clue." I sighed.

"I should have own. Shino has no feelings." Kiba laughed. "Than let's us use my old teammates. Let us say the Naruto liked Sakura and Sakura liked Sasuke."

"Actually that is how it is."

"Oh, well, okay than. Naruto might like Sakura because she is pretty or smart. Another reason could be because she is very out spoken like Naruto. However, Sakura might like Sasuke because he is smart and powerful. Also, because he is ho-" I paused. "Handsome. Understand? Am I not explaining this that well?"

"I think I understand." He nodded, but he still had a puzzling look on his face. I sighed.

"Why do you like Hinata?" He turned red.

"W-W-Well..."

"Okay just drop that question. Just be you and pay some attention to her. Let's review one more time." Kiba sighed. He was sick of me making him practice. Kiba and I had hope for that the plan will work. It just had to. I smiled. Tomorrow, was going to interesting. I thought there and than I had won, but I was wrong. I had a long way before, I could predict what happened. However, I didn't know that tomorrow was going to be a long, painful day ahead of me. This was going to be horrible. I never thought, this was going to happen.

Author's Notes: Please comment in the review section below. Who do you want to win the bet? Shino or Yuki? Shino or Kiba? I always looking for your opinion. I'm going to ask this again. Do you want short or long chapters? I started a new story, too. So, I'm splitting my time between the two.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes I don't own Naruto. However I would like to take the time and thank everyone that follows and favorites this story. Anyone who posts a comment, I you be awesome. I ALWAYS want feedback.

In it was our third day of traveling and we still haven't gotten there yet. After we traveled two hours by foot, we finally hit some snow. The air got cold and crisp, as it stung to at my face. I could feel the heat from my body being absorbed into the air. My breathe was visible, as I sighed. I wasn't use to the cold air, I have always lived in somewhere abnormally hot. However, the land was so pretty and pure. The snow crunched under our feet, every step. It was like the world was untouched. After a few minutes, I looked over at Kiba and nodded. I hoped he got it right. He had it down once or twice, but that was with me not Hinata. I remember what happened last night.

_"Hinata, are you cold?" Kiba asked me. I broke my character as playing Hinata._

_"No, Kiba. Say you look cold. Don't ask her are you cold? Because if she says no than what are you going to do?" Kiba's face clearly read damn, I just screwed that up. "Try again." He sighed._

_"Hinata, you look cold. Here, take my jacket!" He took off his coat and wrapped it around me._

_"Th-th-thank you, K-K-Kiba. Th-th-that is very k-k-kind of y-you." I stuttered in an airy voice. He punched me. "Ow! Kiba, what was that for?"_

_"For making fun of Hinata!"_

_"I wasn't making fun of Hinata! I'm acting like her. If I acted like myself and some guy did this to me, they would be gone by now." I death glared at him. He put his hands up and mutter an apology. "Continue."_

_"What do I do now?" Kiba said out loud. I grabbed his arm and wrapped in around my waist._

_"There do that. Or do you have a better idea?"_

_"Geez, you are bossy."_

_"I'm just trying to help you or would you rather do this yourself?" I started to walk away._

_"No! Continue." I smirked. I went back next to Kiba and placed his arm back of my hip._

_"And this is where you start acting like you. Meaning be yourself, get to know her better, have a little fun with this."_

_"Umm, okay what should I ask?"_

_"You're asking the wrong person, Kiba. How about instead of asking her questions bout herself, call her beautiful, never hot." I warned him. "Let her know that her eyes sparkle in the daytime. You like how kind she is everyone. You love how she always listens and is always there for you. When she is hurt, you feel the same pain as that she does. When she smiles it brightens up your day..." I trailed off. I stared at the stars that glowed in the sky. "Her beauty out shines the stars and the moon. Finally, that can't imagine a day without her"_

_"Okay, What? Isn't that getting a little to deep."_

_"No, you're telling you have feelings for her, not you think as a younger sister." He gulped. Fear clearly ran through his eyes. "Don't be nervous, Kiba. I will be there if anything goes wrong. I'm your lifeline." He nodded, but he didn't look like he calm down. "Say the word chicken, if you need help. Got it?"_

_"Chicken? Why Chicken?"_

_"Long story you don't want to hear about that right now." I smiled. He looked at me for a while. "Okay, let's practice, again." I handed him back his jacket._

Now, the moment has come. The frost nipped at us and Kiba was ready to make his move. I hoped that this was going to well.

"Um, Hinata?" She looked up at Kiba and smile.

"H-hi K-Kiba." She stuttered, blushing.

"Hinata, you look cold. Here take my jacket." He took off his jacket, and wrapped it her. She smiled at him. Then he placed his hand her hip and she blushed even harder. By then I realized, I had been staring at them and turned forward. To my surprised, there floated Kana with her arms crossed and she looked like she was about to revile me. Without warning, she shot herself through my body. Before my body could fall to the ground, Shino casually caught it. Then he scooped it up and carried my body in his arms, as my eyes glowed a faint light blue. I was a spirt. I stared at Kana in confusion.

"Why did you do that!?" I blurted out.

"I think you know!" She yelled back. We floated over the team, as they kept moving forward. Kiba was just eyeing my body, that looked dead. His arm was dropped from Hinata's waist. I looked at him, disappointed that I had ruined everything. It was because on Kana's and my fight he lost his chance to tell Hinata that he loved her.

"What did I do?" I held back my anger, my teeth were clinched.

"You know, you helped Kiba!"

"So? What is wrong with that!"

"I LIKE KIBA!" She outcried. When I looked at her, I couldn't recognized her at all. She was different. She blonde hair was a tangled mess and her brown eyes burned with fire. Her anger overwhelmed me. I could tell she wasn't thinking straight, usually I could tell exactly what she was going to do next, but not now.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you-"

"LAIR! Shino told me everything. That you made that bet with him and it was because you didn't want me to date Kiba."She faded. She evaded my eye contact. Shino was behind this I should have known that, he would use Kana against me.

"Kana, I would never do that. If you had told me that before I made that-"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOUR LIES ANYMORE!" She came charging at me full force. She had never had done anything like this to me. I have know her since I was six. She was a true friend to me. She was a miracle when I was lost in the world. When I just lost my parents and started living out of the streets. I remember that day I met her.

_"NO!" I yelped at the people in my house, kicking as hard as I could. "You can't kick me out!" I was being dragged away from my home._

_"Sorry, kid." A man, over triple my size, said. "You're parents are dead and since your not a citizen of the Hidden Village of the Leaf, you're going to join them." My face turned white._

_"NOOO!" I screamed. My hands turned into pure lightning, killing the man who tried to drag me away. After that I ran as fast as I could into a dark alley. I stopped to catch my breathe. "They will come back for me. They are wrong. My parents are alive." I sobbed._

_"Excuse me?" A soft, calming voice said. I looked up and saw a girl that looked 15 with blonde hair and brown eyes. She wore a smile on her face._

_"Who are you?" I asked, wiping away the tears from my face._

_"Kana. I am your protector."_

_"Huh?"_

_"You, Yuki, are special and I have been chosen to watch over you and help you grow into a wonderful ninja."_

_"I'm special?"_

_"Only certain people can cast their sole out of their body and you are one of them."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes really, Yuki. I will look after you through out your ninja training."_

_"Will you be my friend?" She laughed._

_"Sure I will be you're friend." I smiled. _

_"Friends forever, through thick and thin! I will always be there for you and you for me!" That was the day I met Kana. From that day on she had guided me to the path of the ninja. She helped me with master everything, even though I didn't need her help half the time. She always supported my decisions, expect the time when I stole some food from the markets. Hey, I was hungry and there was nothing else to eat. It was only once! However, that promise was gone. I thought she was always going to be there for me. Was she really letting Kiba split us apart_?

"Kana." I whispered hurt in the heart. I got a left hook and flew, not by my own choice, up. I stopped in midair regaining my balanced. Kana did the exact same thing, she came charging at me. This time I decided not to take it. I know she was my friend, but she was being a jackass, right now. If she want to believe Shino's lies, than that is fine with me. It's not my fault, if she gets hurt. She needed to learn for herself. I swiftly moved to the side and raced after her. I sent a few quick lightning bursts out of the hands at her, which she dodged pretty easily. She turned around and sent a water whip my way. Unfortunately, I was too close. The whip wrapped around my waist, tightly. I struggled against it.

"You know what I'm going to do when you're gone?" Kana said wickedly. The blood drained off my face."Take over your body, then I will be able to tell Kiba," She paused and slowly hissed the next words. "That I love him."

"Kana, look at yourself! Is a guy really worth our friendship?" Grip of her whip, tightened, as I groaned.

"We don't have a friendship anymore. You ended that when you betrayed me." Her eyes bulged and were blood shot. Her breathe hissed out of her mouth. I gulped.

"I'm sorry." I muttered. I closed my eye and felt the power of my chakra build my mouth. I couldn't hold back, now. It was live or death. I needed win. The only way I could save Kana was to stay alive. The flow of chakra built up over on my teeth. I couldn't bite Kana she was too far away, but I thought I could still hit her. There is one way, using myself as a conductor. I showed my fangs, as my eyes turned green. Then I bit my bottom lip and released my chakra. I could feel the blood race down my chin, as electricity flowed through my body. The electricity use the water to generate a powerful shocked Kana. She fell the ground. Her whip disappeared and I was free. My spirt flowed with power. I wiped that blood my chin and teeth. The rush of chakra stopped. My world started to spin around and around. Suddenly, my face hit the hard ground. Then everything turned black.

Author's Notes: Okay I have a few questions for you people.

One how is it possible that more people have read Chapter 4 than Chapter 3?

Two. What is your favorite Chapter and why?

Three. Are any of you a Teen Titans or Young Justice Fan? If you are check out my other story!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N's This is the last Chapter. I know sad. I wanted to say to everyone who has read all the story. THANK YOU!

Do you know the feeling where you know you are asleep but you can't get up? That's how I felt. My eyes fluttered open and I had a massive headache. I felt that I took 20 shots the night before. I was alone in a wooden room. I tried to get, but my bones ached. I groaned. The door opened. The male voice laughed.

"Shouldn't you be laying down?" Kiba laughed, as I rubbed my head.

"Ugh, catch me up to speed, Kiba. What did I miss? How long have been out?" I questioned."A day." Kiba smiled. "We are in the small village in the land of snow."

"A DAY!" I yelled. "And what about you an-"

"We kissed."

"请问，你说什么？" (Translation: Excuse me, you said what?)

"We kissed." I was shocked. I had nothing the say. I thought for a moment.

"I won the bet with Shino?" I asked.

"Huh? You bet that Hinata and I would get together?" He smiled. Someone cleared their voice. I turned my head.

"Shino!" He glared at me. "I won, but because I told Kiba about the bet I have to kiss Sasuke don't I?"

"Makeout." Shino corrected. I groaned.

"A least I don't have to ask Sakura out." I laughed.

"What about the mission?"

"W-well." Hinata mumbled as she entered into the room She walked over to Kiba and smiled. He pecked her on the lips. I smiled.

"The intel that we got about the man that was working for the Akatsuki was fake. We have to go home when you can walk." Shino explained.

"It was fake?"

"Y-yes. The man had d-died t-ten y-years ago."

"Wow, that was a waste of our time?"

"No. It wasn't." Kiba smiled. "We met you, Yuki."

"And b-because of th-that, Kiba and I g-got t-together." Hinata smiled.

"How did you get together?" I asked.

"After you fainted, Hinata was taking care on you."

"A-a-and K-Kiba c-came in and we started t-talking."

"I explained how this was all my fault. This was because you and Shino made a bet. You fainted probably because of that. Then I told her my feelings and she felt the same. Then we kissed." I smiled.

"Right. And now Kana is gone. Thanks Shino." I sighed and glared at him.

"Kana is gone?" Kiba asked.

"It's fine everyone thought I was crazy because I talked to space." I laughed.

-Jump in time-

We were back in the Hidden Leaf Village now. It was about a week since we had got back. All of us had got together at a dumpling shop. I sat next to Shino, while Kiba wrapped his arm around Hinata. Shino and I haven't finished our bet tho. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were out on a different mission. They came back today. They were coming soon to meet us at the store, even tho Sasuke didn't sound that excited about dumplings. My stomach jerked. I had know clue how he would react when I kissed him,

"Yuki?" Kiba said to me. I looked up from staring at the table. "Are you okay?" I nodded.

"Yes, somewhat, maybe, not all." I replied. Kiba laughed. Then I shot him an evil look.

"Hey Guys!" Sakura called waving. Naruto and Sasuke didn't look that happy to be here. They all walked over here. Naruto and Sakura sat next to Hinata and Kiba. While Sasuke sat next to me. I blushed as I thought about what would happen next. After we placed our orders, Shino nudged me. I bit my lip, and stared at him with pleading eyes. He had no reaction, thanks Shino. While this was going on, Naruto told Kiba about their mission. Sakura was staring at Sasuke with loving eyes. However, Sasuke didn't care about her and just stared at the wall.

"Umm, Sasuke?" I asked him. My stomach jerked again. I hated that feeling. I mean I don't hate Sasuke, I just think of him as a competitor. He is so strong, I just wanted him to respect me. He didn't have to be my friend. However I could tell in his cold eyes, he hated me. He looked over and stared into my soul. Then Shino pushed me a little, that reminded me that I had to do it. It was a deal. For a second I thought I was going to pass out, then I did it. Our lips met. I closed my eyes and felt the spark between us. After a while I realized he was kissing me back. He didn't pull away or punch me in the gut. He kissed me back. His lips were soft and he didn't hold back. After a while, we stopped. I thought that we kissed for about five minuted, but Shino later told me it was ten later. I quickly looked down and Sasuke did the same. I looked over at Sakura. Her mouth was open and she was in total shock.

"B-b-b-b-b-but..." She repeated over and over again. "S-S-S-S-Sasuke!" Even Naruto couldn't utter a word. Kiba smiled and looked at Hinata who blushed. Shino looked satisfied that he got me to kiss the emoish guy ever in the Hidden Leaf. I nudged Shino this time. He sighed.

"This day can't get any weirder." Naruto sighed.

"Want a bet?" Kiba and I said to Naruto. Shino got up from the table and went over to Sakura. He bent down one knee. I snickered. Kiba laughed, while Naruto was red in the face.

"Sakura, will you go out with me?" Shino monotony said. I don't know what shocked her more, Sasuke and I kissing or being asked out by Shino.

"HELL NO!" Sakura screamed. I even saw Sasuke smile at the reaction. She pushed Shino away, however she missed and fell on the floor. Shino walked back over back to his seat, while Sakura got up.

"Wait, Kiba what was the thing you bet Shino on?" I asked.

"Wait until after lunch. hen I will tell you." He replied, as he grabbed Hinata and kissed her on the lips. Sasuke grabbed my hand.

"Want to go for a long walk?"

A/N's THE END! Did you guys like it?


End file.
